warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:Altdorf Sewers
The Altdorf Sewers is a Warhammer Online Dungeon. The Sewers are a maze of twisting tunnels and waterfilled causeways which run under the Empire capital city of Altdorf. Rarely visited since their creation to deal with the city's waste; the sewers are infested with the insidious Skaven who have burrowed up into the complex from their vast Under-Empire. The Sewers are divided into 3 sections accessed from different points, which serve as different ranked PvE dungeons for players in Altdorf. As with the other city dungeons, clearing the Altdorf Sewers increases Altdorf's city rank. Overview There are currently 3 separate Altdorf Sewers, each of a different difficulty level. The lowest of these can be entered near the Bright College. The second can be entered in one of the streets leading off the main square (in the same area as the quest given to kill skaven from the sausage vendor). The third is to the East of the square, in between the square and the docks. If a player has the quests for the third wing, for instance, it should show up as a large red dot. Only groups may enter the sewer instances. Warbands cannot enter. While the dungeon(s) are listed as rank 12+; it is very unlikely that anything less than a full group of mid-teen rank characters will have any reasonable survival rates. The first wing has been known to be cleared without a full group of 13+; but this route is very time consuming and is not recommended in most cases. First Wing The first of the wings (near the Bright College) is recommended for players of rank 12-15. The final boss is a rank 14 Hero Rat Ogre Kokrit Man-Eater who does an AoE melee ground pound from time to time. Second Wing The medium level instance is recommended for players of 14+. There are two bosses and several packs of trash. For the trash, make sure you tank any plague monks away from the group/other mobs as they have a damaging aura that can cause substantial damage to nearby group members. There are two bosses in this instance. The first boss is a Chaos Spawn called Bulbous One. The fight is a simple tank and spank with the exception that the spawn has a damaging aura that hits for around 200 damage per tick on all group members. The final boss is a pair of rank 16 Skaven Heroes, Prot and Vermer Fangchitter, at the bottom of the sewers. Both appear to have the same health and abilities. Third Wing This wing is at rank 17-20. Early in this area a Warprot Kidnapper can be encountered and killed in order to complete the "Poor Gustav!" quest. The wing features packs of Ogres similar to the boss in the first wing. These ogres come in sets of three, with either two ogres and a packmaster, or two packmasters and an ogre. The packmasters are the priority, as they direct the ogres to attack a random party member. The ogres themselves are simple enough, though obviously their AoE still needs to be controlled. Generally it's advisable to have two tanks for this instance. Also, healers should be ready to continuously heal, as the bosses hit extremely hard. Bosses Bosses: First Wing *Kokrit Man-Eater Second Wing *Bulbous One *Prot and Vermer Fangchitter Third Wing *Master Moulder Vitchek *Goradian the Creator Mobs of note Notable mobs: *Corrupted Wizard (Champion) Category:Warhammer Online